


Of Bedrooms and Showers

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider, the coolest kid on the meteor, wakes up tied up. Again. Just another one of Terezi's games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Bedrooms and Showers

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short-ish Daverezi one-shot. Written in 10 minutes for a follower, minimal editing has been done.

Dave woke up tied to the bed. His legs were free, but his arms were bound behind his head, and he was only wearing a shirt and boxers, aside from his sunglasses.

“Fuck’s sake, TZ,” he said, trying to free his hands from the ropes.  
“Well good morning, mister Strider,” she replied with a toothy grin on her face. She was dressed in a similar fashion, except for the fact that she took her red glasses off before she slid on the bed beside him.  
“What do you want, Terezi?”  
“You know very well what I want. It’s not like it’s the first time this happened.”

She put a hand on his chest and started drawing small circles on it while she talked.

“We haven’t had and fun in ages, I’m getting really bored on this meteor when all I do is help the Mayor in Can Town.”  
“You know as well as I do that working for the Mayor is the ultimate honor one can be awarded here in the far reaches of Paradox Space. You should consider yourself -“  
“Oh shut up Dave!” She swung a leg over him so she was straddling him and pulled him up into a kiss, which promptly cut off the steady flow of bullshit coming from his cherry-flavored lips. She pulled his shirt up as far as she could, then removed her own. He was silent now, following her movements with his eyes. Or maybe he was just staring at her breasts. She couldn’t tell because of his glasses. She decided she’ll have to get rid of those soon, along with a little more teasing.

She sat up to full height, slid back so she was sitting on his crotch, and pulled off his sunglasses slowly. She put them on herself, then reached behind her back and unclipped her bra.

“Fuck TZ, stop teasing me and get on with it already,” Dave growled, squirming beneath her. She decided to oblige this time; it was rare for him to talk like that, even when he was with her. She threw the bra to the floor, and waited for a few seconds so he could get a good look. She wasn’t as gifted in the breast departmen as say, Aradia, but he could get a good handful. If he wasn’t tied up. Terezi became a little flustered under his gaze, so she quickly slid off him and climbed between his legs to hide her blush.  
She hooked her fingers beneath the band of his boxers, and pulled them down. “I see you’re hard alrea-oh.”

He wasn’t hard at all, which really insulted Terezi’s pride. It was time for desperate measures. She threw the boxers in the general direction of her bra, pushed his legs further apart, and took a long sniff. She didn’t want to get this wrong. Opening her mouth as far as she could, she stuck her tounge out and took everything in her mouth.  
“Whoah there! Mind those fangs!” But his voice shook, so it was obvious that she’d caught him off-guard. As soon as she started using her tounge she could feel him getting hard. After she couldn’t move anymore she pulled back and took his dick into her hand, stroking it lightly until he was completely hard.

“Okay Terezi, you win. You can untie me now.”  
She stood up on the bed, grinned at him, and started massaging his balls with her foot.  
“Think again, coolkid.” She kept doing it until he finally moaned and tried to grind against her foot. Then she stopped immideately and turned around, so he could get a good view of her ass when she bent down to take off her panties. She couldn’t help but rub her slit as she kneeled down again and licked him from his navel up to his face. He was very well toned, muscles evident beneath his skin. His member wasn’t exceptionally long, but she considered it to be just the right thickness for her, and the way it was lying against his stomach now turned her on too much to put into words. There was a light dusting of hair covering his chest, not enough to look putting off, but enough to make him seem manlier and older than he really was. He was breathing heavily trough his mouth now, his cherry lips parted, and his eyes were focused on what her hand was doing between her legs.

  
Terezi kissed him again to distract him, then put the fingers she’d just used on herself into his mouth. She used her other hand to align him with her entrance, and slid slowly down until he was halfway in. They both moaned, and his hips bent upwards, so his member slid into her completely. Her breath hitched in her throat.  
“Yeah Dave…just like that. I’ll be completely still while tied up little you fucks me from beneath,” Terezi panted, balancing on the balls of her feet and one hand on his chest. Her other hand kept switching from one breast to the other periodically. As soon as he started moving, she dug her claws into his and her flesh, which made him hiss.  
He moved slowly, pushing completely in, waiting for a moment, and then pulling out just as slowly. Painfully slowly.

  
“Dave, you know I love it when you do me this slow, but I really fucking need you to go faster right now,” she told him, carresing the part of his chest where she’d accidentally marked him. He didn’t listen to her however, and instead went even slower, only ever pushing halfway into her.  
Terezi’s left hand left her breasts and moved to her mouth in response. She licked and sucked on her fingers until they all had a nice coating of saliva, then reached behind her back.

  
“What are you-FUCK!” Dave’s entire body bucked upwards, filling Terezi completely again. She cackled.  
“Wow Dave, you’re still really tight down there. I tought you’d get at least a little looser by now.” She’d stuck her ring finger up his ass. He was moving much faster now, but his movements were erratic, and there was no rythm to them.  
“Not like this, mister Strider. Do it how I like it. You can do me like that when I’m the one that’s tied up.” She hooked ther finger upwards, towards the spot she knew his prostate was.  
Dave moaned loudly, and Terezi could swear his cock had swelled up even more inside her.  
“This is a nice change, usualy I’m the loud one!” Dave’s movements were getting more energetic now, and there was some form of coordination to them. Terezi removed her hand from his chest and started teasing her clit with it instead. She was moaning herself now, and her voice soon drowned out Dave’s. It didn’t take long until she was unable to stay still, and she started riding him, their hips meeting in the air every few moments. Dave watched her as her breasts bounced up and down, so close and yet out of his reach, and felt her ass slapping his thighs again and again.

  
“Fuuck…untie me Terezi…please…”  
“N-no way Dave…last time I did that I ended up on my hands and knees for half an hour.”  
She was getting louder and louder as she felt her orgasm building up. Just before she screamed she bit down on her bottom lip to muffle it, hard. Teal welled up from the fang wounds and started dripping down her chin.  
“Wait! Wait. Slow down,” she said, and Dave obliged. She took her finger from his ass and switched it with her other hand, this time using her middle finger. The noise Dave made at that was almost enough to get her off on its own. She bent forwards as far as she could, her breasts pressing up against his chest. She parted her lips and licked them seductively. Expecting a kiss, he did the same, but when he raised his head towards her she bit him instead, drawing some delicious cherry blood. She waited until some of it pooled on his lips and in the cleft of his chin before she lapped it up hungrily, then pulled him into a sloppy kiss, teal and red mixing in their mouths. They picked up the pace, going at it faster and faster as they made out. Her hard nipples rubbed against his, sending sparks trough both of their bodies. Their lips parted when they needed air, trails of bloody saliva still joining them. They panted into each other’s mouths, their lips only milimeters apart.

  
“Terezi, I’m-“  
“Yeah. Me too…”  
Terezi slid her free hand between them, massaging her clit again and rubbed her breasts against his chest as hard as she could, while Dave squirmed beneath her, his member pulsating inside her sex. Then he suddenly sat up, his mouth going for her breasts. He bit down on her left nipple, which made her voice get out of control first. She didn’t want to let him have that victory however, so she hooked her finger around his prostate again, which made him shout too. She removed her finger without unhooking it and got off his dick at the same time, replacing it with as many of her fingers as she could, her thumb on her clit, while her other hand went back to her breasts. They both convulsed simultaneously, Dave’s now free cock squirting his cum all over his stomach, painting it white, while Terezi’s hand was covered in teal juices.  
After coming down from their respective orgasms, they collapsed back onto the bed. Their sweat covered bodies touched every time they breathed in, and their faces were sporting stupid grins. They just lay there panting for several minutes.

“Fuuuck.”  
“Fuck is right.”  
Terezi took off Dave’s glasses and put them back on their owner’s face, and proceeded to undo the knots on his hands.  
“Thanks,” said Dave, rubbing his sore wrists.  
“You shouldn’t have struggled against the ropes so much, Dave,” she teased.  
“Not struggling while you were riding me like that wasn’t really an option TZ. You should really get some self-control. It’s a virtue every coolkid should have.”  
Terezi cackled in response, and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He looked at her from above his glasses, and her face flushed again.  
“I can’t believe you can act like an animal while we’re doing the thing and then turn right back into a teenage schoolgirl.”  
Terezi laughed again, and rolled back on top of him.  
“Which me do you like better?”  
“Guess.”  
They kissed again, and Terezi licked the leftover blood from his lips. Then she dragged her tounge down his chin and neck, finally took off his shirt completely, slid down his chest stopping at each nipple shortly, licked his stomach, then his navel, beneath which she encountered the slightly nasty surprise of cooling sperm. She dragged her tounge trough it regardless, and finally removed it right before she reached his pubic hair. She licked his now soft dick from base to top, flicking her tounge on the head. It stirred slightly, and she could tell that it was getting hard again.

“Give a dude a break, TZ.”  
Terezi laughed. “No way.” She went down on him to the best of her abilities, trying to avoid using her fangs since he didn’t get off on pain as much as she did. Instead she kept wrapping her tounge around him, and licking up and down his shaft.  
“I said give me a break,” Dave repeated, sat up, grabbed her, and flipped her over. Now she was the one on her back, and Dave climbed over her, hands and legs blocking her beneath him with her legs sticking up in the air.  
He placed his hands on her knees, then slowly slid them down her thighs, sliding them to the more sensitive inside part about half the way down, until he was almost at her sex. He stopped right before he touched it, and moved them to her stomach. His hands advanced slowly towards the underside of her breasts, then reached around her ribcage so they cupped them from above. Massaging them slowly, Dave took care of not touching Terezi’s nipples until he’d touched every inch of them.  
“Perfect,” he murmured.  
“What do you think you’re doing, Strider,” a grinning Terezi asked, but he didn’t reply.  
His fingers moved to her aerolae, going full circle until they finally moved on to her nipples. He rubbed them for a few seconds before he pinched them, making her gasp.  
After he’d had enough, Dave dragged his hands down the sides of her body, sliding them further and further beneath her, finally cupping her ass.  
“Mmm…really firm…”  
“Stop whatever it is you're doing!”  
Dave let her go and stood up on his knees. He was towering over her, all lean muscles and tendons and sweat. His cock was still hard and it was sticking out in front of him, but Terezi had always preferred his ass. It wasn’t within her reach at that moment, but damn was it fine.

  
After staring at her like that for a few seconds, he sprung into action again. He grabbed her legs, which were still in the air, and put them on his shoulders. His left hand went for her crotch, the index finger sliding from the top of her slit to the bottom before going in slightly. His right hand went for her wrists, taking both in an iron grip, and pulling her arms towards him so he could hold them against her stomach. As an added bonus for Dave, this also pushed Terezi’s breasts together, which made her chest be just about the best thing he’d ever seen.  
He didn’t linger though, instead lowering his head to her crotch, and doing with his tounge what he’d just done with his finger. He lapped at her, sticking it as far inside as it could go. Terezi was wet again, really wet, probably even more than before if that was possible. His fre hand rubbed the inside of her thigh, made circles around the surface of her rectum, and flicked and pinched at her clit.

  
Terezi moaned whenever he did that, and was dissapointed when he moved his hand to his cock instead, rubbing slowly up and down, occasionaly fondling his balls. Looking up and seeing the dissapointed look on her face, Dave stopped eating her out for a few moments, and bit down on the spot where her clit was.  
Terezi screamed and bucked her hips against his teeth in response, her head falling backwards onto the bed. Dave kept changing the pressure on it, but never let go. He sucked and licked between his teeth, the hand stroking his member going faster and faster.  
A sudden burst of inspiration struck him, and he stopped what he was doing. He took one of the ropes she’d used on him earlier and tied her hands together and to the bedpost. Then he stuck his fingers in his mouth, making sure to wet them completely, and stuck two inside her, his thumb rubbing her clit again. She squirmed and panted, her tounge out of her mouth as she kept licking her lips and sniffing he air. Dave took a hold of his cock in his left and started pumping again the same moment as he put his litte finger to her bottom entrance. He rubbed around it for a few seconds, then pushed it inside slowly.  
He finger fucked her while masturbating like that until they both came, him over his hand, her all over the bed covers.

  
“We really need a shower TZ,” said Dave, standing up gingerly from the bed.  
Terezi didn’t even raise her head. “You go ahead. I’ll join you in a few minutes.”  
Dave pulled on his boxers and exited the room. After a few minutes Terezi rolled over to a cooler part of the bed and didn’t move again. A shower turned on in the distance.  
15 minutes later Dave was masturbating again and Terezi was heading for the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually take requests, but if I ever do I'll say so on solluxtractor.tumblr.com.


End file.
